redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Goliath
Gender: Male Species: Heron Place of Origin: Marshlands near Noonvale Appearance: Typical body size and markings for a Great White Heron. Usually wears nothing; when performing, wears a myriad of collars with matching anklets, changing them to match whatever part he's playing. His favorite is a metal-studded black leather set. Personality: Very happy-go-lucky and eager to please in his normal state. Doesn't speak much, usually communicating in emphatic nods and one-syllable words. Is the finest actor in the troupe, able to imitate almost any creature's mannerisms and voice types. His favorite characters to play are the mad, untamable evilbeast and the ethereal, ghostly spirit. Is very patient and understanding, not caring much for battles, but is practically an invincible war machine when roused. Backstory SPOILER! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LITTLE FLOWER''' ( http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Little_Flower:_A_Redwall_Story) YOU WON'T WANT TO READ THIS.''' Goliath , like many marsh birds, was abandoned to go his own way by his parents when he fully fledged. He left the marshlands where he grew up to find someplace with good friends and food, where his already budding acting talent would be appreciated (the other white herons considered play-acting to be undignified). He had the good fortune to stumble upon Sambucus and his daughters very early on in his travels; the three hares were part of a traveling performing troupe, and welcomed any new addition whole-heartedly. Goliath soon found a role as a sort of jack-of-all trades, his most popular act being a rather dangerous "beast-tamer" stunt he did with the circus' resident daredevil Taodar, who soon became his best friend and confidant. Goliath taught Taodar how to speak the ancient language of birds, a secret few mammals were in on - this aided their act considerably. Goliath was also a good friend of the ottermaiden Poppy, who saved his life when he wandered into a vicious colony of cormorants by mistake. He returned the favor by taking Poppy with him back to the circus, thus freeing her from the cormorants, who had held her captive for almost seventeen seasons. Some time later, the circus was performing for a massive audience in the Whisperers' Caverns when a malicious vermin gang decided to cause a rockslide for the fun of it. Taodar was slain in the avalanche; furious, Goliath hunted down and slew the entire gang on his own. He was immediately ashamed of himself, especially when he realized getting the red out of his feathers was going to take until his next molt. He missed Taodar terribly, and did not perform anything for many days; when the circus fell under attack from a massive weasel horde, however, Goliath once more found something he could do. In what would later be deemed his best performance, he pretended to be a ghostly spirit and tried to warn the vermin off. He was a very convincing spirit; furthermore, his white feathers and the bloodstains upon them proved a bonus, as a recently betrayed and murdered cheiftain had been pure albino of fur. Many of the more superstitious horde members took Goliath to be a reincarnation of the old cheif and scattered; Goliath was hailed as the hero of the day by his fellow circus members. He proved himself again as a fighter when the same horde attacked later on, using his good friend Taodar's name as his warcry. When the circus moved on after the battle, a local dormouse came with them, as he too was a daredevil. Having a new "tamer" to act with him, Goliath once more became the happy-go-lucky heron he had been of old. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Goodbeasts Category:Little Flower Characters